


rainfall

by boyslightup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Finn and Poe are on a hike through a forest when it begins to rain, leaving them stuck and waiting for it to clear up before they can continue their journey.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	rainfall

Finn savoured every moment he was outside. After years of being sheltered away and conditioned to be an organic weapon, the feeling of the breeze blowing against his skin and rushing past his ears reminded him he was alive. Deep down, locked away with things he’d rather forget, he understood he wouldn’t have had this opportunity if it wasn’t for Poe.

The sky above was the richest azure Finn had ever seen, and at his first glance, he had to convince himself he wasn’t dreaming. “I didn’t know colours like that existed,” he mumbled, looking above himself. He watched rainbow birds soar through the sky, like tiny little ships.

“I wouldn’t stare too long,” Poe said, turning his head to look at Finn who had fallen a few steps behind him. He looked toward the sky, beyond the blue and up to thick, grey clouds. “there’s a storm coming and if we’re not careful we’ll get caught in it.”

Finn sighed and adjusted the straps of the pack on his back, and continued walking forward. This was a mission, and though he and Poe had a few days to complete it, General Organa would have preferred for it to be completed sooner than later. She had a long list of other missions to send this heroic duo on.

The further Finn and Poe walked down the road, the louder the whispering wind grew and the thicker the forest became. It was just their luck that there was a clear road mapped out, otherwise, they could have been miles behind where they were if they had to find their way through the trees. A faint hum of anxiety buzzed in Finn's stomach, fear of unknown terrain, but he looked toward Poe who marched forward with his head held high. He had probably gone places like this a million times.

“How long do you think it’ll take us to reach the encampment?” Finn asked. He walked faster, dodging a protruding stone.

“Two or three hours,” Poe looked back at the clouds, “But the wind is picking up so we might get stuck in the storm which will mean putting up a shelter which will also mean waiting it out for a few extra hours.”

Finn smirked, pushing his shoulders back and bouncing forward from foot to foot, “Then I guess we’ll have to walk faster.”

The next stretch of the road was quiet, not much conversation being shared between Finn and Poe other than the occasional “ _Are you okay?_ ”. Finn wanted to speak up, finding watching what felt like same trees go past becoming boring. Talking to Poe was always good, anyway. He liked his voice.

Time caught up to Finn and Poe faster than they anticipated. The storm lingered on their heels for at least twenty minutes before the raging winds swept the rain towards them. Poe cursed and stomped his foot, looking left and right for a suitable place to set up a temporary shelter. He swept his pack off his back and stumbled into a mild clearing and motioned for Finn to help him unpack the tarpaulin and tie it above them. The priority was keeping their supplies dry because if the mission ended up going on for longer than anticipated, they risked starvation if their backup rations were destroyed.

Whilst Finn helped Poe set up their shelter, he felt a sense of longing to go back out into the rain. It wasn’t strong, only a faint touch in his mind, but it was still noticeable. He didn’t want to speak up in fear of annoying Poe (which Poe had told him was impossible) so he ignored it. As he secured the tarpaulin and crawled underneath it, he sighed.

“I hope this passes soon,” Poe said smiling at Finn. “It’s fine though. I’m with you.”

Finn smiled, feeling heat blossom in his bashful cheeks. He felt great pleasure from the way the corners of Poe's lips upturned, his tongue sometimes gliding over them to stop them from drying up. Poe tied Finn’s stomach in knots and made his heart race and thrust his senses into high alert. No one else had ever made Finn feel that way.

“We’re lucky the tarpaulin makes a tent, otherwise it would’ve become one tiny pool.” Finn giggled, leaning into his longing. As he looked out, beyond the trees and back to the road, he felt it more. Still, he was afraid to speak up.

Poe sighed and shuffled closer to Finn, slight warmth heating Finn up. He leaned straight in to put his head on Finn’s shoulder, damp hair tickling Finn’s neck. Poe was never one to shy away from physical affection, and with every touch Finn received from him, Finn felt winged insects flutter in his stomach. Until he met Poe, no one had ever shown him kindness and affection.

“Tell me a story,” Poe said, scooting closer until his side pressed against Finn’s, “and I don’t care if it’s real or made up. I didn’t bring anything to read or watch, but hey, you’ve got a nice voice and I know you’ve got something stored away in that clever head of yours.”

A lump formed in Finn’s throat and he froze. He scanned his mind for something good, but he was stuck. “I don’t know anything good. You’re the better storyteller.”

Poe dug his chin into Finn’s shoulder and spoke, his breath tickling Finn’s neck and sending a shiver down his spine, “I’ll listen to anything,” he pouted, his lower lip touching Finn’s bare skin, “come on, please?”

Feeling Poe’s intimate touch made Finn dizzy, for reasons he subconsciously refused to face, and it erased his brain to mouth filter. “I’ve never stood out in the rain before,” he took a deep breath, “and we both packed coats, so I thought that we could, uh,” now he was on the way to cringing, “I mean, I, could go out there.”

Poe pulled away from Finn and Finn’s stomach dropped. Something in his eyes shifted, like a computer that was processing a calculation. The hairs on Finn’s neck stood on end and he felt cold. He opened his mouth to apologise before Poe smiled at him.

“I wouldn’t hate that,” Poe brushed his hair back with his fingers, “so let’s do it.” He was already unzipping both his and Finn’s packs to retrieve their waterproof coats when Finn mumbled praise to him.

Finn pulled himself to his knees and pulled his coat on, and he held his breath as he brought himself to his feet. Cold rain pitter-pattered down onto him as droplets slid down luscious leaves, and at first, he jumped, but then he smiled. This was already fun.

When Poe stood beside him he softened, and the back of Poe’s hand grazed against his before pulling away. For a brief moment, Finn felt a pulse of lonely disappointment, but it faded away as he carefully treaded over dirt and fallen leaves to get to the road.

“We can’t stay out here long because the thunder is getting louder which means the storm is getting closer.” Poe looked up to survey the sky, but then his gaze fell upon Finn who was smiling and rocking his feet against the damp ground. “Damn, you must have been so repressed from the real world. I feel bad for you, man.”

Finn’s heart fluttered, “I’m glad I get to try new things with you.” When he looked at Poe’s face he swore he saw a flash of pink against his cheeks and ears, but he was probably imagining things. The light was growing dimmer, anyway. He closed his eyes and gulped, “In holovids, I’ve always seen people dance in the rain, but I’ve barely ever danced on dry land, so it doesn’t matter.”

Poe’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, “Oh, buddy, you’re missing out,” He stepped closer to Finn, inches away from being chest to chest, “we could dance together, right here right now. Cross it off your bucket list”

Everything within Finn came to a halt, “But there’s no music…” Finn trailed off when Poe took his hand.

“The music can play in your head,” Poe smiled and when he felt it right, he used his other hand to clutch his waist, “you can hum instead if you like. I’ll follow your lead,” He paused, “if this is the type of dancing you want to do.”

Finn leaned into the way Poe held his waist, something he’d never done before. His grip was steady and confident like he’d done this before. Finn wondered how many other people Poe had danced like this with. He nodded and looked into Poe’s eyes, waiting for him to follow as he stepped in time to a rhythm playing in his head.

Slow dancing was fun, Finn decided. He let himself get lost in it, tuning out the storm. He stepped on Poe’s feet a few times and they laughed it off, but it still made Finn feel awkward. As they danced for what could have been a few minutes or a lifetime, thunder finally boomed above them and they both jumped. Heavy rain descended upon them, and they were both scared until they laughed.

“We’re drenched,” Poe giggled, ignoring his distaste for getting wet from earlier, “and we should really get undercover, but for some reason…” He went still, his voice quietened, “...I don’t want to.”

Somehow, Finn felt those words resonate within him, and they blended with the way he felt when Poe snuggled up beside him earlier. Poe’s words had had the same effect on him before, but he didn’t understand it so he pushed it away. He gulped, “Me neither.”

Poe looked up at the dark clouds, his curly hair now sticking to his temples instead of falling, and then he looked back at Finn. This time when he stepped forward, he was chest to chest with Finn. Finn’s senses were on high alert, and he gasped when Poe wrapped his hand around the back of his neck.

Poe’s voice went low, and if it was any quieter the storm would have drowned it out. “Has anyone ever kissed you before?”

“No,” Finn rushed, heart about to leap out of his chest, “why?”

“For some reason, all I want right now is to kiss you,” Poe brushed his thumb against the back of Finn’s neck, “and I’ve wanted to before. Is that weird?”

Anxiety filled Finn’s veins, but it wasn’t all bad. Confliction rattled inside him, the choice between jumping into kissing Poe or feeling it was too sudden and he could regret experiencing his first kiss like this. Amidst his pondering, without thinking too hard about it, he closed eyes and pressed his lips against Poe’s.

For a moment Poe felt shocked until the realisation of what happened kicked in and he settled into it with relief. When Finn pulled away he wanted more, but then he felt fear.

“I just kissed someone,” Finn mumbled, “no, I kissed _you_ . I just kissed Poe Dameron.”

Poe cringed, and he felt like he was going to be sick. This spelt out bad news. “I’m sorry,” Poe frowned, “I shouldn’t have brought it up. I feel like I forced you into that even though you’re the one who kissed me.”

Finn did it again, slinking his own hand around Poe’s neck and pulling him in for a long, slow kiss. His lips were wet with rain but still warm, and he was careful to keep his mouth steady. A missing puzzle piece to a puzzle he didn’t know existed had fallen into place. This was surreal, and he wasn’t sure if it was truly happening or not.

“Please don’t be sorry,” Finn smiled when he pulled away. He now saw Poe in a different light from before, but he couldn’t articulate why it felt so different, “I think I’ve wanted to do that before, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> press f in the chat for jj abrams destroying our dreams today
> 
> rip finnpoe (2015-2019)


End file.
